miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Wayzz
|first = Ladybug & Cat Noir |latest = Sapotis |likes = Marinette |dislikes = Master Fu taking risks The Miraculous being used incorrectly People disobeying Master Fu's warnings |aliases = |voiced by = }} ' 'http://avatartagg.tumblr.com/post/140270207743/me-earlier-what-is-the-right-spelling-for-the is the kwami of protection that is connected to the Turtle Miraculous, and with his power, its wearer can use the bracelet to transform into a turtle-themed superhero, the current wearer being Master Wang Fu. Appearance Wayzz is a small, light green creature that is 10 centimeters tall.Confirmed to User:BelieveInMagic814 by the official Miraculous Ladybug Tumblr blog. His appearance includes yellow sclerae, green eyes, and an antenna on his head. He also has a slightly darker green turtle shell on his back and a short pointed tail. Personality Wayzz is kind, compassionate, and helpful. He worries when Miraculouses are being used incorrectly and Master Fu takes risks, but he trusts the wisdom of Master Fu, although concerned for the safety of his partner, the remaining Miraculous, and other Miraculous holders. He has a sense of humor, teasing Marinette that she should have been given the kwami of lateness. He is also playful, happily running on a phonograph before getting stuck under it because of it being faster than him. Abilities Wayzz is able to fly, levitate, carry objects that are heavier than him and phase through solid objects. He can also sense the aura of a Miraculous, like when a Miraculous is being used for dark purposes, sensing that Nooroo and the Butterfly Miraculous are under Hawk Moth's control. He also appears to have a strong connection to other kwamis.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WVLTu_WDlWE As a kwami, Wayzz gives the wearer the power of protection and transforms them into a turtle-themed superhero by entering the Turtle Miraculous. Relationships Master Wang Fu Wayzz is very loyal to his master, telling him immediately if he senses something wrong and, whether he fully agrees or not, trusting Master Fu's decisions. However, he thinks Master Fu is unreasonable for trying to transform at his age, which Master Fu disagrees on, and attempting to take care of Hawk Moth himself without other superheroes' assistance. Marinette Dupain-Cheng When Master Fu chooses Marinette as the Ladybug Miraculous holder, Wayzz is unsure if she'll be up to the challenge. Though he hasn't met her, after she and Cat Noir successfully defeat Stoneheart, Wayzz compliments Master Fu on them being a great choice. In "The Collector", Wayzz happily introduces himself to Marinette. As seen in Miraculous Adventures, Wayzz likes Marinette, and he eagerly and willingly explains the history of the kwamis to her with Master Fu and Tikki. When she has to leave because she is late for a hangout with her friends, Wayzz doesn't mind and finds it amusing as he teases her on her way out. Tikki Wayzz gets along well with Tikki, both treating each other as friends. In "The Collector" they play with each other around the room and on the phonograph, and in "Robostus", they drink tea together on top of the phonograph. Adrien Agreste Like with Marinette, Wayzz isn't certain if Adrien will be a good choice for wielding the Cat Miraculous. He accepts Adrien and Marinette as the right choices after the new superheroes save the day in "Stoneheart". Sightings Episodes Comics and books Others Trivia * In the pavilion of the phonograph, Wayzz can be seen sleeping in a matchbox with a picture of the famous Théophile Steinlen poster art of the Parisian establishment, Le Chat Noir hanging on the side. *Wayzz's name is based on the word "wise", and is pronounced the same way in the original French dub. **However, in the English dub, "Wayzz" is pronounced the same as "ways". *Wayzz is the third kwami to be akumatised, the first being Pollen and the second being Trixx. de:Wayzz es:Wayzz fr:Wayzz ko:웨이즈 pl:Wayzz pt-br:Wayzz ru:Вайзз Category:Kwamis Category:Genderless Category:Recurring Characters